Danielle Kitchener
Danielle Kitchener 18:17, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Appearance She has ginger hair, rosy cheeks and green eyes and she wears a green top, grey trousers, brown shoes and a red necklace from her sister. When she was much younger, she wore a green dress with a yellow top and at 12, she started to wear the clothes she would normally wear but she had much more messier hair. In the present day, she has blue earrings, a golden heart locket with the red necklace and a blue diamond engagement ring from Jean Descole. Profile Danielle Kitchener '''was born in the small town of Bognor Regis and it has been her home town since. She has a caring mother and an older sister called '''Stephanie Kitchener with her step-dad. She did had a real dad but after he spent time in jail, he finally left jail but decided to move to Weymouth not making a single contact to his family when she was 3 until 13 years later, he decided to contact Danielle just because she was famous for having powers. The only father figure she knew was her step-dad. At the age of 5, she started to have werid dreams such as a princess waiting for her masked prince and how she could use magic to help people. But with her not knowing at the time, they were not dreams but they were visions of the future. And these visions were of herself. After having the dreams, she would always draw them out to show her family and friends but they thought she just had a great imagination. She then started to have an 'imaginary friend' called Yasmina which then made people worry about Danielle. Throughout childhood, she had been bullied and after going to London for a month, she had more problems there with the bulling but she made a new friend after that friend helped her out from a fight. Her name was Isabelle Layton. At the age of 12, she and Steph went over to some certain ruins to find treasure to prove that Danielle wasn't mad. An old couple went to try and stop them from going further for treasure was already found by a man called''' Henry Redoll but they kept on going until Steph stepped on a trap with a small blade flying by but Danielle pushed her out of the way and had tooken the damage. Danielle had been dead for 10 minutes but came back to life for a unknown reason. After that incident, Danielle had lost her memory of her certain dreams and of Yasmina. She was as she would call it now, a ordinary girl. When she was 15, she found school not as great anymore. She had her two best friends, was smart and knew self denfence but it just wasn't enough for her. One day in class, her maths teacher was teaching her class puzzles and tricks and one of the tricks that the teacher used was to copy what they done by doing a small hand excerise and when the teacher said finished, that would be the end of the trick. Throughout the history of the school, the quickest time tooked 1 month for everyone to get it. The trick started and after doing the hand trick, Danielle had decided to cross her arms at the end. All of the teachers were shocked by it because Danielle had done the trick in the 1st attempt for the teacher had crossed her arms all the time at the end. After that, the teacher tried many puzzles on Danielle that she got them all right. This made teachers think that she should leave school and be more successful at '''Gresenheller Uni '''working along side with '''Professor Hershel layton '''and Danielle excepted. Her parents told her not to leave but after a loving speech from Steph to her sister, they decided to go along and let Danielle go to London to live her dreams. Danielle's Adventure Danielle finally makes her way to London but on the way she sees a masked m an near by but carries on. She picks up her very own moped to get to Gresenheller Uni but she clashes with '''Emmy Alvata and Emmy has her job but a girl called Sarah Layton gets her the job aswell. After a while, Danielle has to go to Misthallery '''where the professor is but she bumps into the masked man again but this time with a spark. The man was '''Jean Descole '''and he explained about a legend of a girl with powers but he leaves when Danielle talks about the Professor. She finally gets there to see Professor Layton and '''Luke Trition '''and Emmy comes along in the end where they start their mystery of the '''Spectre. Throughout the mystery of''' the spectre, Danielle discovers that she has some werid abilities such as fire and water and getting back visions and she has no idea what on earth is happening. She also meets Descole again but he leaves before the sun goes down but a girl with shades says to her about staying away from him. This is later known that the girl is '''Eliza Descole. Later, Danielle finally comes face to face with the Spectre but it spares her life. At the end, it was shown that Descole was behind all of it and he attacks the town with his robot with him attacking Layton, Luke and Emmy. Danielle gets on the robot to get him distracted but water comes rushing down with Danielle falling in it but ok. After Descole escapes, Danielle and the others then find The Golden Garden where Danielle sees a female in yellow who also has powers but noone can see her. She is known as Yasmina who was the legend with powers and she says to Danielle that she has powers and is the next legend. Later at night, Danielle is face to face with Descole where they start arguing but in the end kiss where they start a relationship. A few months later, she gets a ticket to the Crown Petrone '''with the Professor and Luke where their next mystery starts. Danielle Kitchener and the Eternal Choice Danielle, Layton and Luke are at the Crown Petrone to solve the mystery of eternal life but many events happen when someone threatens their lives as they compete to win eternal life. In the end, it shows that it was '''Oswald Whistler '''behind it with the help of Descole to bring his daughter '''Melina back to life but she was actually in Janice's body. But Descole takes Danielle (who is upset by all this) and Melina to do his real plan which is to bring back Ambrosia. It fails but Danielle trys to sing as she had died before at the age of 12 but that also fails which then Descole uses the Detragen as a massive robot to find Ambrosia through destruction. After a few fights, Layton says about the third song and Melina and Danielle sing which makes ambrosia appear. Danielle then hugs Layton which leads Descole to jealousy that he attacks Layton but hurts Danielle with his blade. This gets Danielle and Descole back together but when Descole falls off the machine, Danielle belives him to be dead which leads her to depression but she decides to go back to Bognor to finish off school work for her final year through the last months. Danielle Kitchener and a Chance of Miracles After finishing school, she has manage to move on still thinking that Descole had died. Many of her friends are either going to college or joining the army call Tagent but she goes back to Gresenheller with the professor and others but reunites with her friend Isabelle layton. Straight away they go to Monte d'Or to sovle a mystery but many things happen by a man called Gentleman of miracles. Throughout the mystery, Danielle keeps seeing images of Descole and meets up with the Tagent leader Bronev who has feelings for her. In the end, it appeared to be Randall Ascot, who was Layton's best friend many years ago that was known to have died, was behind most of it. The group saved Monte d'Or and reveal the ruins but then Layton reveals the gentleman of miracles to be R'andall Ascot. '''And' Angela Ledore''' was actually Jean Descole which makes Danielle furious that a chase happens. She loses him but then the floor collaspses with Danielle hanging for her life but Descole then saves her with them making up and kiss. At the Infinite Vault of Akbadain, Descole proposes to Danielle and she says yes with her leaving until Tagent come up which the end result was Descole captured also with Danielle who tried to attack Broneph but when Danielle and Descole hold hands, Broneph then finds out that the two are a couple. Broneph nearly reveals who Descole is but Raymond throws a smoke bomb taking Descole and Danielle who then wears a blind fold. After Danielle gets back to London, she now knows the dangers that will come to her in the future. More soon... Category:OCs Category:Danielle Kitchener's OCs Category:Characters